


Noodle-ish

by HappyLeech



Series: Noodleverse [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Character Study, Gen, Hana and Hanzo are friends fight me on this, Movie Night, Noodle Dragons, Team Bonding, Team as Family, i guess, now with more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: One thing that all members of Overwatch, new and old, knew was that Genji Shimada’s dragon, Soba, was not to be touched, talked to, or picked up. So, when everyone learned that Genji’s brother was joining them, and he had two dragon spirits, everyone was less than excited.Hanzo Shimada has two dragons, but they aren't quite what everyone expected





	1. Umi and Kawa

One thing that all members of Overwatch, new and old, knew was that Genji Shimada’s dragon, Soba, was not to be touched, talked to, or picked up. While the semi-solid spirit was a bonus, it’s attitude was…not.

So, when everyone learned that Genji’s brother was joining them, and he had two dragon spirits, everyone was less than excited. Sure, Genji had assured them all that Hanzo’s dragons were more personable than his, but no one relished a trip to Angela for dragon inflicted wounds.

So it was a surprise when they all met Hanzo—the man was so tense and uptight despite his casual appearance—to see how mischievous his dragons were. While he wasn’t completely unapproachable, simply not accustomed to working with others and tense around Genji, his dragons were as personable as they could be.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Agent Hanzo, you are needed on Floor G, in the Kitchens.”

Hanzo glanced up to the nearest speaker, glad for the break from Lena Oxton’s (codename: Tracer) rather awkward attempts at conversation. The only thing he found himself comfortable talking about with the British woman was the best way to care for his many facial piercings. The conversation stalled around discussing the silicon, flesh-coloured pieces he put in to keep them from being a hazard during battle, and Oxton made a face at one of the cameras.

“Athena, isn’t it Symmetra’s turn to get lunch goin’?”

“Agent Vaswani has requested Agent Hanzo’s presence, and she did not indicate that it is related to cooking.” The AI replied before the speakers went silent, and Hanzo nodded.

It was a perfect excuse to get away, but Oxton must have decided their conversation wasn’t finished as she followed him to the kitchens, chattering all the way. Was this really what Overwatch was like?

Entering the kitchen, Satya Vaswani (codename: Symmetra) rounded on him with an almost snarl.

“Remove them.” She pointed to the stove, and the pot on it, with a glare. And it didn’t take Hanzo long to see why.

With a sigh, he walked forwards and grabbed the pot. It was half full of water, and half full of light blue dragons. The pair looked up at him adoringly, chirping as he walked over to the sink.

“I apologize—They are simply curious.” He made sure that the sink drain was plugged, before dumping the water, and dragons, into it. He did not need to go digging in the plumbing for them again. They squeaked as they slid into the sink, clawed feet scrambling for purchase as they were dumped. “But why did you not remove them yourself?”

“I have been told not to touch them—they bite, and are hostile.” Satya replied, sniffing as she pulled out a slightly smaller pot, not willing to use the dragons pot to cook. “I’ve no need to visit Dr. Ziegler this early in the day.”

Lena peered over Hanzo’s shoulder to where the dragons were attempting to scale the slippery walls of the sink. “They…don’t look as hostile as the other one. A little cuter, almost.”

“They won’t bite. Genji’s is a…special case. I have been told that these two are more like ferrets.” Hanzo turned the tap, filling the sink a little more, and the two started to swim, bubbles rising from their snouts.

“Or otters. Look at em swim, Satya! They’re fast buggers.” Lena leant down, and got a face full of water for her troubles. “Ack!”

“Okay, that’s enough of that.” The chirps grew quieter as Hanzo gathered the pair up and out of the water, their bodies intertwining around the tattoo on his arm. “I’ll keep them out of your way, Vaswani-San.”

Soft peeps sounded near his ear as the female, Umi, pressed her nose to his cheek and the male, Kawa, blew air into his ear, obviously upset that he’d pulled them away from their new favourite play area. That, of course, was enough to make both women move closer, more curious now that he’d said they weren’t going to bite.

“Wait—Tell me more,” Vaswani almost demanded, watching as their tails twitched. “Are they animals? Spirits? Hard Light? What do they eat? How do you communicate with them?”

“Are they soft? I can touch them, right?” Oxton leaned in as well, eyes following Umi as she chirped at the attention.

 

And that was why lunch was 45 minutes late.

 

* * *

 

 

The dragons were not pets. Everyone in the watchpoint knew that the dragons were not pets. The semi-solid spirits were more powerful than most of the weapons in the watchpoint, and were not pets despite how they acted.

Which is why it was so baffling that Hanzo’s pair had gotten a hold of a dog toy, and were running around in the vents, squeaking it at 3:42 AM.

 

Since joining Overwatch, Hanzo was reluctant to cage his dragons away, having done so for so long. But at times like this, standing in one of the living areas with four other exhausted agents and holding a broom, he wished he’d trapped them in his tattoo for the night.

The air vents in the watchpoint were extensive, spanning one side of the base to the other. Luckily, or not so much, the pair had decided to play in the vents above the sleeping quarters, which meant that almost every agent on site had been awoken at least once by the playful pair.

Standing in the living area with him was Reinhardt Wilhelm (no codename), Genji and Soba (who was in a delightfully sour mood for a dragon), the man known as Soldier 76 (actual name unknown), and Hana Song (codename: D.va). They all were in varying stages of exhaustion—Hanzo did not believe Song had slept at all yet and Genji was laughing at him in that quiet, cyborg way he wasn’t used to yet—and the sound of the squeaky toy was getting louder by the second.

“And you didn’t give them that thing,” 76 said, yet again, and Hanzo sighed.

“Of course not. They are not pets, and I would never buy them something so annoying.”

That was when he knew he’d made a mistake. Song looked at him, a sparkle that meant nothing good in her eyes.

“So, that means you’ve bought things for your dragons, who are not pets, before. What do you buy them? Treats? Can they eat cat treats? I think Lúcio has some in his room.” She asked, leaning forwards on the couch, and Hanzo nearly, nearly let himself deflate.

With his luck, this just meant that Genji was going to blabber about how much he used to spoil Kawa and Umi.

“I haven’t tried cat treats, but that might work better than the broom,” he finally admitted after several seconds of silence, and Song rolled off the couch to her feet.

“Okay! Brb guys—“ she hummed to herself as she left the room, in the gloom of the night still able to find her way around. If not for the fact that she was simply used to late nights and working in the dark, Hanzo would have assumed she had some ninja training.

With Song gone for the moment, Genji and Wilhelm turned their attentions to him. Soba hissed at him, as per usual, and Wilhelm chuckled as the sound of the toy, and the thuds of the dragons sliding around into the walls of the vents, became as loud as ever.

“Shall I lift you up, my friend? I am sure you wish to retrieve your charges as soon as possible.” The large man said, and with a warning look to Genji, daring him to say anything at all, Hanzo nodded.

 

And that was what Song returned to, Hanzo half in the air vent, hissing in Japanese to Umi, trying to get her to come to him. Kawa and the toy were safely in Genji and 76’s hands respectfully, Kawa seemingly trying to tell if it was safe to go and nuzzle up to his angrier brethren while 76 seemed to be debating destroying the toy.

“You got one down already? And here I was hoping that the treats would make them go bursting out of the vents. Lúcio even has my phone set to record!”

Of course, Hanzo didn’t really hear that as he struggled to grab the slippery spirit in hand, and thus he didn’t hear Song as she shook the bag of cat treats.

 

Looking back at the video in the med bay with an icepack on his growing black eye, he had to admit it was rather funny to see himself topple back as Umi shot forwards, looking for the food.

 

* * *

 

 

Living in the watchpoint, one got used to all sorts of noises. From swearing echoing from the training rooms, weapon fire coming from the gun ranges, bass coming from Santos’ (no codename) room, to the squealing coming from Song’s livestreams.

That was why, when she screamed that night, Hanzo thought nothing of it until she stormed into his room without bothering to knock. She was holding one of her cameras, speaking to it in rapid fire Korean as she gestured wildly, before pointing at him.

“You! Do you know what just happened!?” she asked, her eyes narrowing as the camera was shoved in his face.

“…no?” he replied, nervously wondering exactly how many people were getting an up close and personal look at his face, and how many of them had him as a target. “I assume you’re about to show me?”

Song huffed and stalked out of the room, Hanzo following obediently behind. It was probably something to do with Umi and Kawa, knowing the pair.

The camera stayed trained on her face during the walk as she switched languages rapid fire, occasionally turning it around to face him.

“I assume I’m being chastised for something?” he asked as they approached her door, and she screwed up her nose, making a face at him.

“You and your weird pets. I’m trying to do my job here, and look at what happened!”

 Hanzo pushed the button to open the door, and peered inside. It was obvious that Song had been streaming a game…or, at least, until Umi had decided to drape herself across the keyboard.

“Is it just Umi bothering you?” he asked, stepping inside and heading to the computer. The screen was black except for two spots—the chat client which was going crazy, and the little window that showed what Song looked like on her webcam to her fans.

“No, the other one is here too. Hey, guys—did you see where the other one went?”

She moved to the computer too, and skimmed the messages that scrolled up and up as Hanzo reached for Umi.

 

> _@77lemurs: omg hes cute_
> 
> _@dvadude: i’m gAY_
> 
> _@cbytkmeawy: what are those_
> 
> _@noisspanishforno: let IT SLEEP_
> 
> _@cinderrocks: i want oneeeeeeeee_

 

It took Hanzo almost longer than it should have to heave Umi off of the computer, as she seemed almost determined to stay curled up on the heat source, but she eventually relinquished and curled her tail around his shoulder when Hanzo draped her around his neck.

 

> _@cbytkmeawy: a baby_
> 
> _@77lemurs: look at that weird dog_
> 
> _@cinderrocks: dva who is that_
> 
> _@dvadude: thEY MAKE SUCH CUTE NOISES DVA. SO CUTE_

 

“You’re getting heavier—have people been giving you snacks?” Hanzo muttered, although with Song’s sound set up he may as while been talking normally, to Umi, who replied by half-heartedly smacking his nose with her paw. “They better not be giving you cheese.”

“Hey, Han. The other one is up there—“ Song pointed up to a long shelf near the top of the wall, and Hanzo could just see the tip of Kawa’s tail poking off the edge. “What are their names, anyways? The fans want to know.”

“This one is Umi, D.va, and Kawa is up there. Can you hold her for a second so I can get him?” from the corner of his eye, Hanzo could see the chat going ballistic, but he ignored it in favour of draping Umi on Song’s shoulders when she nodded in acceptance.

If there was anything of note, she’d be sure to tell him.

“I thought she’d be, I dunno, more snake like,” she said as Hanzo considered her wall. The one side had no posters, and he could just run up it, reach over, and reach for Kawa, but who’d know if it’d work. “But she’s really warm. And pretty. Aren’t you!”

Hanzo shook his head. One moment Song was aggravated by them, the next she was talking baby talk to them. Ignoring her, he took a few steps back, then launched himself at the wall. It was harder to scramble his way up than usual—the thick pair of socks he wore to keep the prosthetics from scratching the floors were slippery—but he managed to gain enough height to reach out, grab Kawa, and promptly fall backwards onto Song’s floor.

“Are you okay? The chat wants to know if Kawa’s okay, but I figured I should ask you too.” Song was leaning over him, the camera in her hand pointed at his face, and he resisted the childish urge to stick out his tongue.

 

So Kawa did it for him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Agent Hanzo, Agent Santos would like to speak with you once he’s finished washing, regarding your dragons.”

Conversation with the other Agents at the watchpoint was getting less and less awkward for Hanzo. Ever since falling in Song’s room, on camera, he found himself invited back to do ‘vlogs’ with her, because her fans loved the dragons. Oxton was easier to talk to as well, and while talking to her inevitably turned into her talking up her girlfriend (fianceé?), Hanzo had to admit the chats were fun and even sometimes initiated by himself.

But Santos was not one of the people he’d spoken to more than once. While most of the Agents who were friends with Genji didn’t seem to hold their family history against him, not when Genji talked extensively about how he’d forgiven him, Santos simply did not like him.

It wasn’t anything that bothered Hanzo too much—there was no way to become friends with everyone on base—but the sudden request to speak was out of place.

“I understand. Where would he like to speak? I am currently in the living area on floor C.”

There was a silence on his end as Athena presumably relayed his question to the younger man, before the AI spoke again. “Agent Santos would like to speak with you in his quarters in fifteen minutes.”

Hanzo hummed to himself, enough of an agreeing noise for Athena it seemed, before standing. If he remembered correctly, Santos had his room a door or so away from Song.

 

Standing outside the room, Hanzo almost felt nervous. No one had yelled at him yet, for his family history or the pests that Umi and Kawa were making of themselves, but he had no doubt in his mind that the young Brazilian man would take a chance to do just that.

Knocking on the door was easy, but the 5 or so minutes spent waiting for Santos to open the door was not. Enough so that Hanzo was nearly ready to just leave and risk having Santos being mad at him, when the door opened and the young man poked his head out.

“Hey, uh, Hanzo. Come in.”

His room was not as cluttered as Song’s, not nearly as many gifts from fans littering the area, but his computer set up was equally as impressive as hers. Kawa and Umi were also sitting on a side table, nestled in a towel and still dripping water everywhere.

“I—I’m sorry. I did not know they were in here. Athena said you were washing up—I hope they didn’t cause you much trouble.” At the sound of his voice, the pair perked up, and Umi wriggled her way out of the towel. Hanzo was just fast enough to reach out and catch her before she dove to the floor in an attempt to jump to him. “Careful, you.”

Looking up, Santos was watching him with an odd look on his face as Umi pulled at his shirt.

“Man, no it’s okay. They surprised me when they popped out of the toilet, that’s for sure, but they weren’t a huge problem. They sure like to swim, huh?” Kawa was rolling around, tangling himself even further in the towel, and Hanzo nearly jumped when Umi jabbed her nose against his neck, as tense as he was. “It just baffles me that someone like you has these two—they’re too nice.”

And there it was. It barely took a second for him to school his face into a look of casual disinterest, before he replied. “Yes. There is a shower in my room and the sink is too small, or I suspect they’d spend half the day in there. And they only stay in the kitchens sinks for a short period of time before they end up in the pantry.” Umi chirped at him as she climbed out of his arms and onto his shoulders, and he tried to relax a little. “They would suit my brother more, that’s what you’re thinking?”

Santos didn’t try and backpeddle from the question like many of the others who’d asked similar questions. “Well, he’s a pretty chill guy, so it’d only make sense. But they seem to like you.”

“Mhm,” Hanzo stepped forwards, reaching into the towel and coaxing Kawa out into his arms. “Soba was like them, once.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I apologize for these two—I’ll try and keep them away from here while you’re washing.” Instead of answering the unspoken question, Hanzo merely bowed his head to Santos and left the room.

 

He was going to spend the rest of the afternoon in his room. Suddenly, Hanzo didn’t feel much like talking to anyone else.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo knew that Umi and Kawa were stealing things. He’d lived with them for 30 years of his life—at that point, he knew all there was to know about them. Umi wasn’t supposed to have cheese, and Kawa normally only begged for radishes. If he could get away with it, Kawa would hide in Hanzo’s shirt, his head and horns all that was visible. Umi would get herself tangled in his scarf, trying to run off with it even if it was still knotted in his hair.

Umi liked textiles, and Kawa loved metals, so it wasn’t surprising that small things started to go missing. The doctor’s spare glasses, a bandana that Song swore she’d just seen, bullet casings from McCree, and one of Genji’s scarves.

But watching the security footage of them racing down the halls, Umi sliding on her stomach on the slippery tiles and Kawa with a belt in his clutches, it was only just occurring to him that he should have warned the others of their thieving ways.

 

“I never thought I’d have to ask this, but do you have any idea where they may have taken Jesse’s belt?” Winston asked, sounding for the world like he’d prefer to be doing anything but searching for the missing item. McCree was standing there with him, a not quite glower on his face directed to Hanzo.

He ignored it in favour of watching the video of his dragons slipping into a hole in the wall. “I do not know—They horded back home as well, and I was never able to find that stash.” That his voice did not subtly waver at the mention of home almost made Hanzo smile, but it was not the time to celebrate such small personal victories. “It is probably near my room, though. They wander but not too far from my side.”

“Don’t suppose you could use that dragon-taming magic you and Genji seem to have to figure it out?” McCree asked, and Hanzo scowled.

“No. I can recall them to me, but only as spirits. And I have only done so in the last five months for battle and training missions, and I have no urge to do so outside of those two scenarios.” He turned to Winston, and motioned to the computer screen. “Athena can not track them?”

“My apologies, Agent Hanzo, but my systems are not calibrated to track your dragons.” There was a pause, before the AI spoke again, the first time Hanzo heard her speak casually. “Maybe now Winston will finally upgrade my sensors so I can, so we do not have anymore belt related emergencies.”

“Athena…” With a sigh, Winston waved one massive hand and Hanzo took that to mean he could leave. If he was lucky, he’d be able to set up a small trap and get the belt back before McCree started tearing holes in the walls to get the tacky thing back.

Unfortunately, McCree followed him out of the room as well, chattering the entire time as Hanzo headed to the hallway where Athena had lost track of them.

“So, do they usually steal belts? Or was that one a special case?” he wondered as they turned down a hallway, and Hanzo shrugged.

“Kawa loves anything metal and shiny, so I’d imagine he’d planned to wander off with the buckle once he spotted it. I’d imagine the belt itself was just a casualty of circumstance.” At the end of the hall there were several bullets laying on the ground, knocked out of the belt as the dragons were running, and McCree moved forwards to gather them up. “I believe he’s been stealing those as well.”

“I wondered where all my extra ammo was going,” the cowboy said, pouring the bullets into his pocket. “Is there anything they won’t take?”

“Plenty of things—like I said, Kawa only takes metal. Umi prefers fabrics, the softer the better. So if anyone is missing socks or old shirts, she’s probably taken them. Do you know if there are anything like tracking beacons in this base? Kawa takes my arrowheads, so it shouldn’t be hard to find their hiding spots of we track those—“

Hanzo made to keep going forwards, but a hand grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping him in his tracks.

“So, for instance, if one of my serapes went missing from the laundry room a week or so ago, I know who to blame?” Hanzo turned so he could stare at McCree, eyes narrowing a little.

“Perhaps, but we’ll never know until we find where they’ve been hiding things. Tracking beacons?”

“I’ll ask Winston.”

 

Three and a half days later, McCree had his belt and green serape back as the rest of the agents stared at the mountain of things they’d found behind the wall of one of the storage rooms. Kawa and Umi looked pleased with themselves, sitting in Hanzo’s arms and draped on Song’s shoulders, and everyone had to admit that Soba did as well, once they started digging out all the missing wooden spoons she’d horded as well.

 

* * *

 

 

One thing Hanzo was still getting used to in Overwatch was how much team bonding they did. Training exercises made sense, as did eating together for most meals. But bi-monthly movie or game nights seemed like they were a bit much. After all, the other agents watched movies all the time, so what was the point in making everyone suffer through someone’s choice in film?

Board games was on the table for that night, but it didn’t take long for nearly everyone to veto the idea in favour of a movie. While some of them claimed that board games were ‘boring’, others were a little more blunt.

“Those two would cause havoc if we tried board games. So it’s your fault we’re watching…Indiana Jones. All six of them.” Ana said, crossing her arms as Hanzo walked into the living area, Kawa and Umi already way ahead of him and play fighting on the couch.

“Indiana Jones is a classic, Ana! My parents played them for me when I was young, and now I shall play them for all of you!” Reinhardt boomed, entering the room carrying several buckets of popcorn. Several others followed suit with drinks, the younger Amari, Hana (she wasn’t really Song, not anymore), Santos, and Hanzo took that to mean it was time to find a spot to sit before they were all gone.

He scooped his dragons up and off the couch before taking a seat where they’d been playing, letting them nestle in his arms as Hana made a disappointed sound.

“I wanted to get them playing on video! That was so cute,” she said with a pout, sitting with Santos on the other couch. “Did you know that my fans opened a separate forum to talk about them? And a bunch of them have little dragon emojis in their sigs too. Do you remember how I asked you about what they can and can’t have, a while back?”

“Yes?” It had been an odd question at the time as they were on a mission, which was the only reason Hanzo had remembered.

Hana grinned, bouncing in place as more agents shuffled in. Lena (she wasn’t Oxton anymore either) had brought along Emily, and they both claimed the same large armchair with a symphony of giggles, and 76 and Ana sat at the back, drinks on the table between them. “Well, a bunch of my fans wanted to send Kawa and Umi things! So I figured that after the movie we could do an unboxing video, if that’s cool with you.”

Hanzo nodded as Umi slipped out of his arms, crawling onto the back of the couch to inspect everyone. “Of course. There’s no…squeaking toys, are there?”

Hana only shrugged, pulling out her phone to type something out as the rest of the agents entered. As the seats filled up, Hanzo ending up sandwiched between Genji and McCree, Kawa content to stay nestled close while Umi started to visit everyone she could.

As the movie started, Hanzo quickly lost track of her, and later Kawa as well, the pair moving from couch to couch, chair to chair. Umi got popcorn from Emily, and Kawa a sip of Lindholm’s drink, weather he wanted to share or not. Chocolate from Ana, a pat from 76, kisses from Hana, and some quiet words from Zenyatta.

 

By the time the movies were done, Umi was curled up in McCree’s lap and Kawa was nestled up on Vaswani’s shoulders, making soft noises whenever someone spoke too loud. Genji was snoring on Hanzo’s shoulder, and Hanzo himself didn’t look like he was far from falling asleep himself.

“Hey! Hey, Hanzo!” he looked up to where Hana was standing, stretching the kinks out of her back. “I’m wiped after the marathon—video tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” he said with a nod, wincing a little as Genji’s faceplate dug into his shoulder. “Around noon?”

“Better make it 1:30—I’m exhausted for some reason. Kisses to the babies!” With Hana leaving the room, people started to wander out. Emily and Lena were both asleep in their chair, as was Santos. Vaswani was attempting to leave, but Kawa made upset sounding chirps whenever she made to stand.

“Just stand up—He’ll jump off in a moment,” he said, and she nodded, standing even as Kawa tried to keep her seated.

“I expected them to be…badly behaved while the movies were shown. I’m glad to see they weren’t.” Vaswani said, coaxing Kawa off her shoulder and into her hands.

Hanzo took him when offered, and finally shoved at Genji until the tinny snoring stopped and he bolted upright. As his brother was complaining at being ‘man-handled’, Hanzo reached over and motioned to Umi.

“May I?” he asked, and McCree started, looked at him and the sleeping dragon, then nodded.

“Have at’er. I think I’m going to go turn in—six movies might have been a little excessive, Reinhardt!”

 

Back in his room, Hanzo smiled at his dragons as they tried to burrow their way into his pajamas before he could put them on. Overwatch was not what he’d expected, and as he was learning, that wasn’t a bad thing.


	2. Soba

“So, question.”

When Hanzo had woken, it hadn’t taken long for him to realize that Umi and Kawa were already up and out of the room. And it didn’t take long, once he sat at one of the tables outside the kitchen, for 76 and Hana to bring them over to him.

“Yes?” Hanzo looked up at Hana, holding tight to Umi so she didn’t try to go following after 76. “We’re still doing that video, correct?”

“Well, of course! But…that’s not what I wanted to ask.” Hana sat as well, biting her lip in an uncharacteristic show of nerves. “Lúcio mentioned something, so I wanted to ask about it, but now I’m not so sure…”

“Ah. Perhaps, once breakfast is finished?” What did Santos say? No doubt it was regarding Genji, or perhaps his past. But why would that interest Hana, when she repeatedly claimed to have no interest in any ‘old drama’?

While Hana hurried to finish eating, shouting out to the others that she was ‘kidnapping Hanzo for some vids!’, Hanzo took his time, trying to pretend that he wasn’t dreading the questions she would eventually ask.

 

The walk from the eating area to Hana's room wasn't a long one, but Hana made sure to fill it with chatter. If she was doing so to keep him at ease, or just because, Hanzo didn't know, but he appreciated it none the less.

Ever since Umi and Kawa had destroyed one of Hana’s streams, Hanzo had found himself to be a regular in her room. Most of the time it was to preform crowd control as the pair only seemed to want into Hana's space when she was streaming—she'd shown him the compilation someone had made of him in all her videos, usually reading, sometimes wrangling the “children,” as she called them. But he also did vlogs with her sometimes, ones about life on the watchpoint and ones about the dragons.

There were always a few comments about how he was a wanted killer, he had a bounty, but Hana made sure to nix those in the bud before they grew out of proportion.

 

“So—“ Hana took a seat on her desk chair as Hanzo made himself comfortable on her bed, as per usual. Umi and Kawa started to explore, the high shelf on the wall one of their favourite places to sit. The box on the desk was what Hanzo assumed would be the topic of the inevitable video, but thankfully this wasn’t a conversation she planned on recording. “—Lúcio said that he talked to you.”

Hanzo nodded. Talked to was one way to put it—Lúcio had poked and Hanzo had avoided. “Yes. Those two were in his bathtub, so I went to retrieve them.”

“Right. Well, he said that you said that Soba was like Umi and Kawa once, and I was just curious about what happened.” She put her hands up in front of her and waved them frantically once she said her bit. “No-no pressure though! I totes get it if you don't wanna talk about it.”

No, Hanzo didn't want to talk about it. To talk about what happened to Soba—what he did to Soba—was equal in measure to what he'd done to Genji. The thought of talking about it made him feel sick.

“I…will tell you some. Not a lot, though. I don't think—I can't—asking Genji might be a better plan, for the details,” he said, stumbling over his words, before sighing. “I can tell you about Soba, though.” But not—not Maru. He couldn't talk about Maru.

If Hana noticed that Umi and Kawa stopped nosing at the box on the desk to scuttled over and crawl on Hanzo, she didn't say anything. She just pulled her legs up onto her chair, holding her knees as Hanzo started to talk.

 

“I'd…at one point, people joked that Soba and—that Soba learned all her bad habits from Umi and Kawa. I couldn't blame their habits on her, after all—Umi and Kawa were already swimming in the toilets when Genji got Soba. The fo—the three of them were terrors, really. They’d get into everything if it wasn’t closed or locked, and even if it was, Soba was rather talented at getting past them.

“At one point, th—she’d gone missing for a good…I’d say six hours? Genji worked himself into a frenzy looking for her after two hours, and dragged me and the staff into it as well after three. We, heh, we found her finally, asleep in one of the garden’s water features. It was the air bubbles that gave her away, in the end.

“And she was always stealing things—Kawa and Umi like metal and textiles, but Soba loved…loves wood. Cooking spoons, chopsticks, little carvings…at one point she even pried one of the floor slats up and ran off with it. And it was harder to stop her when we—the family kept a lot of wood in the compound. They—Father wanted to keep the traditional look, and hid all the hard light and technology he could behind a wood veneer, so Soba was always picking at something.

“At one point the—she’d climbed onto the roof. The tiles were bad--slippery, but as a dragon, she slid wherever she wanted up there. Refused to come down too, just sat there and watched everyone fret. I think it was because someone had given them—her red onions instead of green. We had to change our eating habits as well, because she would eat out of our bowls when we were trying to. Genji and I had to develop a sudden taste for spicy things to keep her away.

“After a while, they just gave up trying to keep the fou—three out of things, and just adapted to their whims. It was easier to keep access to garden open for them than risk bathing and ending up with the dragons in there with you.”

 

Hana snorted as Hanzo talked, and if she noticed how often he slipped up or stumbled over his words, she didn’t say anything. She did notice, though, when he shifted, clearly uncomfortable.

“You know, you don’t have to keep telling me about Soba. We could do that unboxing video if you wanted instead? Or—or we could go get something to eat? I don’t usually keep many snacks in my room unless I’m streaming.” Hana said, moving to stand, but Hanzo shook his head.

“I’m…fine. There’s not much else to tell, really, so I may as while finish. Soba…changed after I—After Genji—Genji said that once he joined Overwatch, Soba trusted only him. She bit just about everyone once or twice, including every commanding officer he came in contact with, and apparently took a chunk out of McCree’s hand, the one he lost. The only person she tolerates is Zenyatta...and Umi and Kawa. Genji seemed…he seemed surprised once we dug out their hoard, to see that Soba was hiding things as well, so she must have stopped that too…”

Hanzo took a deep breath, more like he was trying to fight back a sob, and let himself fall back so he was laying on Hana’s bed. “When I k—After I dest—When I atta—“ God, it was easy for him to say it to himself—I tried to kill my brother, killed Maru, hurt Soba—but to say it out loud made his chest hurt. The idea of saying it made him feel sick. “I hurt Soba, when I hurt Genji. And she hasn’t forgiven me, or anyone else for it. And I don’t blame her.”

Umi moved so she was curled up on his chest, where it hurt the most, and Kawa positioned himself so he was close to Hanzo’s head, the pair of them making soft noises of concern. What did he do to deserve such wonderful dragons? Santos was right, they would suit his brother more, but he appreciated them for all they did to help him calm down.

“Hey…do you want some water?” He felt Hana’s hand touch his knee, and she took the wobble of his head to mean yes. “Kay, I’ll brb.”

 

With her gone, Hanzo maneuvered one hand free and placed it over his eyes, just as the tears started to slip out. He’d nearly killed his brother, nearly destroyed his dragons as well. Sure, he’d lost most of his legs, but what price was that for the life of a dragon? Any further thoughts on the matter were destroyed when Kawa nosed his way under Hanzo’s hand, chirping at him and when Hana returned.

She very pointedly was looking elsewhere when he sat up, dislodging Umi from his chest, and he appreciated it as he wiped his face with his sleeve, and took the bottle of water that was sitting on the bed with him.

“So, I figure we can get this unboxing done in a few—I kinda wanna grab a snack, and I bet they do too.” Hana motioned to Umi, who was sitting in Hanzo’s lap now, poking at the water bottle with her nose. “I think Angela got radishes the other day, so that’ll make Kawa happy, right?”

“No cheese,” he reminded her, a hiccup still in his voice, but he felt better, almost. “Umi will beg for it, but—“

Hana rolled her eyes. “Dude, I remember. Umi isn’t allowed cheese. Come on—maybe they’ll have some lunch left over too.”

 

Hanzo let himself be pulled to his feet, and almost smiled as he followed Hana out of her room, Kawa and Umi racing ahead to the kitchen. It was nice to have someone to talk to, and who didn’t push.

“Hana!” he called as she turned the corner. “I told you about Soba—you should tell me about MEKA next.”

He couldn’t see her face, but he imagined she was rolling her eyes at him. “Uhg, fiiiiine. Later though!”

Later was good with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HERE YOU GO. THE SOBA PART.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Headcanons  
> *Hana is 200% Hanzo's friend okay  
> *Soba and Maru were almost worse than Umi and Kawa. Almost

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SHORT ONESHOT....OOPS
> 
> * * *
> 
> Some headcanons!  
> *Angela and maybe Genji know that he has prosthetics. Otherwise everyone just thinks he wears those fancy leg bracer things for fun and also all the time.  
> *That's also the only reason why Hanzo doesn't have a tub in his room-- he hasn't actually told Winston  
> *Hana's fans eat up anything to do with OW, and they mostly don't care if someone's a wanted criminal. If she feels there's an issue though, Hana weeds people out (or gets Genji, Bastion, Athena, or Zen to help her)  
> *I 200% subscribe to the headcanon that Lucio Does Not like Hanzo  
> *I see a lot of fic where Hanzo gets along with Hana and McCree and Satya but not many where he gets along with Lena sO  
> *I wanted to make this McHanzo but it didn't really work out that way while I was writing. This isn't a HC but oh well  
> *Hanzo has the same look as the latest comic-- piercings and the hair and all that  
> *Umi and Kawa are named by Pugnacious  
> *Umi and Kawa were little shits before, but now it's almost intolerable because they're free to roam for the first time in a while-- Hanzo kept them on a short leash when he was on the run/an assassin  
> *They chill out and don't cause As Much trouble after time goes by but they're still little shits  
> *For Hanzo, thinking about home leads to thinking about Genji which leads to thinking about how he nearly killed him which leads to Upset Hanzo  
> *Hanzo has depression and anxiety fight me (this has nothing to do with the fic I just thought I'd mention it)
> 
> * * *
> 
> A HUGE THANKS TO @QuietDoppleganger on tumblr for the ferret info!
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
